


Betrayed

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Rumors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Danny’s life going from bad to worse. Trust must be earned so he can get back on his feet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I mixed seasons 2-4, I have a bunny that came in my sleep and I can’t get it from my head, so bear with me, and enjoy Danny’s angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the plot is… Poor Danny though.

“Are you sure about its Steve?” Danny asked, even though tonight might be the night to seal the deal with Gabby and moving on with Steven, this night can change his life.

He had feelings for Steve, and Danny knew that Steve has feelings for him.

“Yeah, I’ll tell Catherine tonight as you’ll tell Gabby.” Steve answered him.

“Wish me luck,” Danny said and then he added, “If I am not returning your calls, then there’s something wrong.”

On the next day, Steve came to HQ with his truck, Danny wasn’t in sight, and Steve believed that he might show up later.

“Is Danny coming in?” Steve asked his teammates, but no one saw him walking through the doors.

Steve assumed that Danny might have had a tough time breaking up with Gabby last night, and that explained the fact he was missing, as the day went by, he could not reach his partner by phone, going only to the voice mail.

On the way to his home, McGarrett drove to Danny’s apartment, and noticed his car still standing in the parking lot, the lights in his apartment are off, and he knew that something was off in his heart. but he believed when Danny felt alright he will come to work.

The days kept moving fast and the end of the week was just around the corner, and still there’s no sign from Danny.

Every day that Danny been missing rumours start to come to the surface, and the Task Force couldn’t find their man even though rumours abounded that Danny took money from HPD, the rumours even came to Denning who wants to know where the detective was and to find how much money has been taken from the HPD.

McGarrett drove his car past Danny’s apartment only to see the neighbour coming toward him as he parked his car next to Danny’s silver car.

“Have you seen Danny?” The neighbor asked, and then he added, “I came after work to see his car in the driveway, even though he is not in his apartment. I knocked, and the door is open, there’s something wrong.”

Steve left his car and followed the neighbor, even though Danny lived in bad neighborhood, he was glad that his partner found some friends.

The neighbor motioned with his hand toward Danny’s apartment but remained outside, not knowing what to expect next, and where his friend was.

When Steve entered the apartment, he noticed the stack of money, and yet after he checked everywhere in the small apartment, his partner was nowhere to be found. so he left it to ask the neighbor.

“When was the last time that you saw him?”

“Sunday, he told me that he needs to finish something up and then he will be back, in case anyone inquired after him.” 

“What is your name?”

“Andy.”

“Do you get cameras here?”

“Yes, yes I do, Ill have to check the feed in my apartment. I’m glad Danny advised me to install them after the last break in I had, when I lost pretty much everything I had.” Andy replied and headed toward his apartment.

Steve believed that there was something wrong, but he didn’t know to who to believe since Danny was not around to vouch for this neighbor. But maybe, just maybe, he could figure out what had happened by looking at the camera footage. before he could do that, his phone rang.

“McGarrett,” Steve answered and hears Chin in the other side.

“Steve, we found Danny, and he is being taken to Queen Hospital.” Chin said right away.

“What happened?”

“We got an anonymous phone call that there is a male bleeding out near the trash cans in an alley, and when we came to check, Duke was there and told us that it’s Danny,” Chin sighed heavily and then he added, “He was beaten very badly, and we found a stack of money in his pockets.”

“I just was in his apartment and there’s a stack of money in there also” Steve sighed, knowing what he should do next, and told Chin, “I will see you there, I need to let the governor know about the situation.”

“Hey, what about the tapes?” Andy called.

“Something came up.” Steve replied and hurried to his car.

At the Queen Hospital, Danny was in the operating room, while his teammates were outside wondering what happened during this week.

Steve came in, and Kono asked him, “How did it go with Denning?”

“He wasn’t pleased, he even wants me to handcuff Danny to bed rail, but I refused, and then he said that once Danny is on his feet, Williams need to talk with him alone.”

“This does not sound good for Danny, what are we going to do, Boss?” Kono asked.

“Whatever Denning told us, it’s not looking good for Danny, but I suppose that he brought it on himself.” Steve replied.

The doctor came toward them, his face was grim, and he said, “He had some internal bleeding, but he will live, now if you want to see him, let us move him to another room first and then we’ll send a nurse to let you know.”

“Thank you doctor.” Steve thanked him and sat on the chair.

The phone rang and he took the call, noticed that it was from Kono, “Hey boss, we got a problem.”

“What do you mean?”

“The governor asked to see Danny, we told him that he is in the hospital, Denning told us that all the evidence point that Danny is the fallout guy and he asked that Danny once he is on his feet that he’ll come to his office.”

While that conversation took place, Danny was laying in the hospital bed. he tried to remember if he saw anyone of his teammates, but he barely remembered them, something was terribly wrong, but he couldn’t put his fingers on it.

He was alone in the room, no one has yet to come and see him. And while he was recuperating from his wounds, he would much rather not having to repeat the experience anytime soon.

While he was thinking that the door opened and Steve entered the room in full Seal Mode, Danny figures that he wanted answers, but to what, he didn’t know.

Once Steve sat in the chair, he asked, “Danny, tell me you didn’t take any money?”

That caught Danny in surprise, “What money? What the hell are you talking about?”

Steve sighed heavily and then he asked, “When will you be released?” 

“I have no idea,” Danny asked and observed his partner and then he asked, “What’s all this about?”

“There’re rumors that you took money from HPD, and we actually found the money in your apartment, and I have no idea what Denning will do about it.” Steve replied.

“Oh.”

“Is that your answer ‘Oh’?” Steve mocked him.

“The last thing that I remembered is that I broke up from Gabby to be with you, and the next thing is waking up in the hospital.” He told him.

“Danny…”

“I wish to be alone now Steve.”

“Fine, I will check with your doctor when you will be discharged and can go back to work.”

A week later, Danny left his car and headed toward the HQ. He had a long talk with the governor, and he knew that he already lost almost everything that he builds with his bare hands.  
At HQ, he faced his teammates, he noted that his partner already knew about his fate on the team, but he wasn’t certain about the so-called friendship or the ‘Ohana’ as they called it.

Danny entered his office and started removing the photos from the desk when he was interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name.

“Are you Danny Williams? I have a delivery for you.”

Danny nodded and signed and then he took the envelope the courier had delivered to his office. He noticed his teammates were staring at him but said nothing.

Once he opened the envelope, his heart skipped a bit, Rachel wanted a full custody on Grace, and that was close to breaking him apart.

Danny gathered all his things in a small box and put the box on his desk, before heading toward Steve’s office.

He entered the office, and then he removed his badge and gun, while the Seal told him, “Good luck to you.”

“Steve, can I come over to your place tonight?”

“I don’t think that it’s a good idea,” Steve replied and then he added, “I think we’re done here.”

Danny nodded, now he truly believed that Gabby ruined his life, he came alone to the island, and he will have to deal with his problems alone, and the so-called ‘Ohana’ is not for ‘haole‘ like him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I mixed seasons 2-4, I have a bunny that cames in my sleep and I can’t get it out of my head, so bear with me, and enjoy Danny’s angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the plot is… Poor Danny though.

2.

_A Few days later…_

Rachel took everything from him, though he was glad that the judge gave him one last treat, to spend time with his daughter in Las Vegas, and after the custody hearing, Stan told him that he will also pay for Danny’s seat.

Danny knew that he needed to think about he was going to do with his life once the plane landed in Hawaii.

He knew that he should have thanked Stan for all of that, and he couldn’t figure why Stan was being so nice while his ex was behaving in such a mean way.

Once he was back, Danny knew that he should change his beneficiaries, and maybe cancel his cell phone, since he was not going to use it for work or for talking with Grace.

Danny also knew he was short on money, and he needed to find a work. he’ll do whatever it takes, after all, all the money that he’ll earn will be going to his daughter.

Danny thought of the team, how fast they abandoned him to deal with his own problem, and no matter what the governor said, they didn’t fight for him, and that saddened him more than anything. He really believed that if McGarrett was so in love in him as he told him, he wouldn’t just give up, and not wish to be near him, and that hurt him.

He should close his heart, opening the heart again in the future is sure to only bring him more pain.

The plane landed few hours later, he was glad that for the last time, Edwards gave him last ride to his apartment, and before he left the car he hugged and kissed his daughter for the last time.

Danny came to a decision on what he should do, and knew that he had a rough day ahead of him.

Once he opened his apartment, he packed few things, put them in the car, and then he knew that he should say goodbye to the neighbour, knowing that he won’t back there, he needed a change in scenery.

After talking with Andy and other neighbours, Danny left to find someplace new and improved, and that included finding a new work.

But before that, he needed a gun. After all, he won’t have someone to watch his back anymore, and considering his past he would need one for protection.

_One month later_

The governor called McGarrett to let him know that he is adding a new guy to the Task Force.

Lou Grover, an officer that came from the mainland, will join the governor Task Force, and be the one who would complete the team.

Lou didn’t know what happened, and the governor did not tell him why he had that opening.

When Lou entered HQ, Steve McGarrett walked toward him and shook his hand, and then gave him the badge and the gun that Danny left behind.

“Meet our Ohana,” Steve said and then he introduced him to the two other members of the team, “Kono, Chin.”

Both nodded to him, and he nodded back.

Steve showed him his office where he could put his things.

The Seal gave him few minutes to organize, and then he asked, “All settled? We’re going to grab something to eat, are you coming?”

Lou looked at his new office and then stood and said, “Yes, where are you going to eat?”

“Come along and I’ll show you.” Steve smiled and both left the HQ, it was time for Lou to taste the best shrimp in Hawaii.

The team arrived to Kamekona’s food truck on the beach, and while they were being served Kamekona told them that Danny came by and asked to buy a gun and ammo, which Kamekona sold him.

“I was wondering why he needed a gun, I thought that he had one since he was your partner Steve.” The man told them.

“You had a partner?” Lou asked.

“Danny Williams. He was a cop from Jersey, came here after his ex-wife moved with her new husband and her daughter to Hawaii, and apparently, he was a dirty cop, he took money from HPD.” Chin replied.

“And you checked the story to see if he really took the money?” Lou asked.

“No, there was no need,” Kono said and then she added, “The governor closed the investigation, and we pretty much believed the rumors, and saw the money.”

“And what did Danny had to say about that?” His curiosity as a cop rose up, and he was not sure if he should trust his new teammates after what he is hearing about how they treated a former member of their team.

Steve sighed heavily as he replied, “Well, Duke found him in some ally, he was beaten badly, and he said knew nothing about it.”

“You would rather believe the rumors over what your partner told you?” Lou asked, in complete disbelief about what he was hearing.

“Every piece of evidence corroborated the rumors. There was money in his pockets and in his apartment, and we all knew that he was short on money, and everyone has a breaking point so maybe the rumors were true after all.” Steve replied.

“So, let me get this straight, if there will be rumors that I took money or shot someone, I’ll be drummed out like Danny was?”

“I don’t believe this will be happen again, and the governor was the one that chose you.” Steve explained and then he turned to ask Kamekona, “When Williams came to you, was he okay?”

“Jersey looked pretty bad, he barely spoke after he took the gun and the ammo, he paid me even though I told him that he didn’t have to, and he only asked that I won’t say anything to you about it.”

“Though you did tell us anyway.” Kono grinned.

“We Ohana.”

“Danny was in your Ohana too?” Lou asked.

“He was, but he didn’t belong, I guess.” Chin said.

“So, how does your day normally go?” Lou asked, while already deciding that he would clear Danny Williams name.

“Waiting for a phone call, and while waiting for a work, doing some paperwork.” Steve told him as they were leaving Kamekona shrimp truck and heading back toward HQ.

\--

Danny left Honolulu to a new neighborhood, he desperately wanted a new scene with fresh air, and hoped he won’t have any run ins with HPD or the Task Force.

Eventually he reached Kalihi Palama, and parked his car on the street, close to a jewelry store. maybe he will be lucky and see some illegal action at night he could intervene in, after all, he’s got nothing to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I mixed seasons 2-4, I have a bunny that cames in my sleep and I can’t get it out of my head, so bear with me, and enjoy Danny’s angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the plot is… Poor Danny though.

Sitting in the car as night came, Danny waited, hoping that something will come up, and maybe he will be able to do something about it. perhaps there was going to be an armed robbery he could intervene in.

Then a voice startled him, as he rolled down the window, he was met by the sight of one of Kawika’s men watching him.

“What are you doing here, haole?” 

“Just watching, why?”

“Nothing.”

Curiosity got the better of him as he wondered what the real reason for Kawika and his men was to be there, “Okay, I’m listening.”

“Sorry for startling you but based on the pattern of the last robberies around the street, we thought that you had a part in them, but apparently we were wrong, you are 5-0 after all.”

“Not anymore, and if you need help in catching those responsible, I’m available.”

“Good, we are sitting close by, don’t get shot.”

Danny’s eyes sparkled with a small smile as he told him, “I’m good.”

Two hours later, something was finally up.

Three men approached the jewelry store and tried to disarm the alarm and open the door, but something looked strange to Danny, it was as if they were looking for more people to show up, or it was a diversion for something else. His instincts told him there was more to it, and he always trusts them, so he decided to act, knowing that he has a backup of sort waiting around.

“Hey, are you looking for someone else or are you going to rob this store?” Danny asked, and raised his gun.

“Stay out of it, unless you want to be dead.” One of the robbers told him, while two of them moved closer to the ex-cop.

“That’s enough!” 

Danny smiled; he hates when he’s right.

“I heard that 5-0 has some reputation, never thought I will catch a cop.”

“He’s a 5-0?” one of the men asked.

“Well, we have no time to spare,” he turned toward the other two men and gave some orders Danny could not hear, and then he turned toward Him and said, “Once we finish here, you are a dead man.”

“Promises, promises…” Danny mumbled and then he raised his gun and shot the man in charge in the leg, while Kawika’s men showed up to deal with the other two.

Once they secured the would-be robbers using their own zip ties Danny walked back to his car, knowing that he needed to move it elsewhere. he didn’t want to see any HPD around.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I can’t be near when HPD arrives on the scene, I’d better move somewhere else.”

“Wait, do you have anywhere to sleep?”

“No, but I can handle myself, I’ll be fine.”

“Well, we know where to find you.” They smiled at him, he smiled back and walked to his car.

Once he rode away, and found a quiet road, Danny parked the car and shut it down, and then tilted back the driver’s seat so he could rest till the morning. Hopefully tomorrow he might find another scene to pursue. hopefully alone and without Kawika’s men around.

He felt he didn’t deserve to be saved again, he had nothing to live for anymore.

\--

On the next day, 5-0 heard about the armed robbery and how it had been handled. From what Duke told them, this sort of thing was going to spread quickly, but they had instructions from the governor not to pursue this investigation.

Lou didn’t understand what is going on and he asked, “Steve, what is going on?”

“It seems as if someone decide to appoint himself to be the law in the street.”

“And do you know who this is?”

“Yeah. I think I do,” Steve replied and added, “One of the would-be robbers told duke that the man who shot him was 5-0 and after that, two men appeared from nowhere and helped him.”

“So, what are we going to do, boss?” Lou asked.

“Nothing, the governor asked us not to deal with it, and Duke said that HPD been looking for those guys that were caught, he told me that they are suspected of multiple robbery attempts both during the day and during the night, so maybe Danny did us a favor by catching them.”

“Do you think that he was hurt?” Lou asked.

“I didn’t ask, and honestly, I don’t give a damn.” Steve answered and left toward his office.

Lou walked after the boss, wanting to ask a few questions.

“Hey boss,” Lou called and caught Steve’s attention, “Do you have Danny’s address?”

“What you need it for?”

“Just checking things, something all of you said is not making much sense to me.”

Steve checked in his office and then wrote down Danny’s last address on a note and gave it to him, “Tell me if you find anything.”

“And why would I do that? Just a couple of minutes ago, you said that you don’t give a damn, what changed?”

“Look, something had happened before he disappeared and was kicked out of 5-0, we were coming closer, more than friendship, but then he seemed to be needing more than love, the money issue.”

“So, you prefer him dealing with his own demons, God knows where, and you have feelings for him, just like that. I think that you need to check your feelings, is the love you have for him or is it for someone else in your life, because you switching your allegiance very fast, you need to decide about your feelings when it comes to your heart,” Lou said more than he meant to, as he added, “If I was Danny, dealing with everything I lost, and that included you, I wouldn’t want to be around you, or close to you.”

With those words Lou left the office. he needed to follow the lead and he thought he may find more info about Danny, so far, the man seemed alone, lost and might have a death wish, just like his boss.

\--

That night, Danny rode his car around, and noticed something flash in the dark. well, he thought to himself, crime fighting was in his blood, and maybe stopping crime would give him a chance to survive the street in this hell-hole island.

Danny left his car, not noticing the two men walking close by, shadowing him.

“Let Kawika knows, he’s here again, as I see it, the haole will take our night jobs if he continues like this.”

Meanwhile, Danny was approaching a couple of men who appeared to be fighting one another. “What’s going on in here?” Danny asked, only for the man who held the knife to turn and try to stab him, while the other tried to beat him up.

“Come on, we’ve got to help him.” Kawika’s men hurried toward the haole, they will deal with Kawika later.

\--

As Lou left his car, he noticed the lousy apartments, and he couldn’t understand how Danny Williams chose to live there.

He walked toward the yellow police line and snapped it as he opened the door and noticed the messy apartment.

It seemed that there was no sign of Danny being back there.

“McGarrett, Danny’s not here, and in fact, I don’t believe that he slept in here since the event that started this whole thing.”

“I’ll keep you updated.” 

A door was opened, and a neighbor walked into Danny’s apartment.

Lou turned around and asked, “Who are you?”

“I’m Andy, Danny’s neighbor, and you?”

“I’m Lou Grover with the 5-0.”

“Funny,” Andy laughed, “No one in 5-0 is taking matters into their hands to try to clear Danny, why would you care about him?”

Lou sighed heavily, “Look, I’m the new guy, I just want to know what really happened.”

“Do you think it will help? Because the last time I told this McGarrett guy that I have a video surveillance and he just went away and didn’t come back.” 

“McGarrett knows?” Lou asked, and then he asked, “Do you have a copy of that tape?”

“I can make one, come by tomorrow and I’ll give it to you.”

“Good, because I need to speak with my boss, thank you for telling me this Andy.”

With that, Lou left heading toward his home, Renee was waiting, and he didn’t want to be in the doghouse with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I mixed seasons 2-4, I have a bunny that cames in my sleep and I can’t get it out of my head, so bear with me, and enjoy Danny’s angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the plot is… Poor Danny though.

Kawika’s men dealt with the wannabe criminals and saved Danny in record time.

“Follow us, it’s time that you’ll have some rest and food, brah.” One of Kawika’s men told him.

Danny headed toward his car and started the engine, thinking he may as accept their invitation.

He followed them until they got to the houses and parked his car.

“Come on haole, come meet Kawika, he is the leader of the Kapu.” 

“We already met when I was with 5-0.” Danny told him and headed toward the car; he didn’t want to see the cold stare that Kawika gave him back when they first met.

“Haole, what are you doing on my property?” Kawika called.

“We invited him.” 

Kawika looked at his men, not knowing what purpose they brought the haole for, so he waited for an explanation.

Danny thought he just wanted to get away, he knew that he didn’t belong in the Kapu or wanted the hospitality of Kawika, he preferred to be alone and knew that he would be better on his own.

“What for?” Kawika asked and noticed the haole walked away toward the silver car, though he walked strangely like he was hiding something, or something had happened to him.

“He has great instincts and he stopped a robbery, plus we don’t think he had anything to eat for a while now, he’s looking quite pale to us.”

“I agree,” he nodded to his men and walked toward the haole, as he go near he called to him, “Hey, haole, wait.”

Danny stopped and turned around, Kawika came closer to him, and then he noticed the blood, drying on him, “You are bleeding haole.”

“My name is Danny Williams, stop calling me this name,” Danny said and raised his hand toward his head, feeling dizzy, and then he added, “Funny, I don’t feel anything.”

Kawika raised his eyebrow for that and asked, “When was the last time that you ate anything?”

Danny tried to remember, but with no succeed, “I don’t remember.”

“Come along haole, the Kapu will take care of you.”

Danny took a step, his vision blurring, and then he could hear voices and then nothing.

Kawika and his men carried the unconscious Danny into the house.

After removing his shirt, they noticed the wound, and while the wife of one of the men took care of the wound, he asked them, “How has that happened?”

“We thought that he was unharmed, or at least he managed to hide it.”

“Let me know when he is up, and in the meanwhile, tell me know everything.” With that Kawika left the room and headed to the other room, his men followed him while the ladies took care of the haole.

After they told him everything that happened, and the news that Danny Williams was no longer a cop with the Hawaii 5-0, Kawika didn’t know what he should do with the ex-cop, the man seemed to have lost something, and he didn’t seem to care about much except saving others with no regard for himself.

Kawika decided he drop by HPD HQ in the morning, perhaps he will be able to get some answers while the haole was being taken care of.

15 minutes later, one of the wives came in and let him know that the haole was awake.

“Danny, how are you?” Kawika asked.

“I’ve been better” Danny answered, with that he tried to stand but was pushed down, “I better go, I abused your hospitality enough as it is.” Danny added.

“You are always welcome here, Danny” Kawika answered in return, “although if you feel you need to be somewhere else, I won’t stop you, but you need some food and rest or you’ll collapse again,”

“I’ll think of that, after dinner.” Danny said and laid back.

Soon some food brought to him, Danny stared at the food, and ate a little.

“Give him time,” Kawika told his men and headed toward his room, and added, “Keep an eye on him in case he leaves, he needs someone to watch his back.”

\--

The next morning, Kawika took his jeep and headed toward the HQ, he needed to speak with this McGarrett guy, something was wrong.

Once he passed the glass doors and noticed McGarrett with another haole, he called, “McGarrett.”

Steve left his office and headed toward Kawika, with Lou following him.

“Kawika, what are you doing here?”

“I came to check on something.”

“What do you need?” Steve asked, his eyes glittering with joy.

“It’s about your partner, or ex-partner.” Kawika replied.

“Danny?” Lou asked and stepped forward, “Did you find Danny? How is he?” 

Kawika looked at the black man, and asked, “And you are?”

“Oh, sorry, my name is Lou Grover, I’m McGarrett new partner.” Lou replied.

Kawika nodded, and then he asked, “Is this true, Danny is not a cop anymore?”

“Yeah.” Lou answered.

“Okay, that was really helpful, thank you for the help.” With that Kawika headed outside, but stopped as Lou came after him and asked, “How is he doing?”

“He’s been better,” Kawika replied, and then he commented, “I thought McGarrett will care about Danny’s condition. Well, looks can be deceiving, I’d better be going.”

\--

Later that day, Lou headed toward Danny’s apartment, he needed to get his hands on the surveillance tape, and watch it closely, before heading to the governor.

He parked his car and headed toward Andy’s appartment and knocked.

“You came.”

“Of course, I came to take the tape and watch it and tomorrow I will show it to the governor.” Lou told him; he was a man with the mission.

\--

For Danny, the days become months and his life felt as if they were moving very fast. he tried to adjust to his new life, not the that he wanted, but the way they unfolded. Even though he found a home of sorts with the Kapu, he felt that he was a burden, just another plate and a chair to add to the table, he didn’t want to be the odd guy there.

He showered at the beaches, and he was still trying to find a job on his own, although he was still paying his ex-wife, draining whatever was left from his bank account to do so. Danny slept at his car and stopped any criminals that caught his eye whenever he noticed them where he parked his car on the street.

Time passed fast for him, as he yearned to hear Grace voice, Danny found himself staring at the payphone, wanting to call, but drove to the next street instead, while thinking that Grace might ashamed of him and he was convinced she deserves better.

Six months passed by and he tried to hold himself from crying, he missed his child so much, his heart broke the day he lost everything, he had nothing left to lose.

Then he heard screams and shooting, he drove toward the noises.

He parked his car on the side of the Dillingham Blvd, and then looking at the scene Danny noticed there was a man wearing a black coat, holding a gun in one hand he was shooting at Kawika’s men, and with the other he was holding some sort of device, shooting flames toward the stores.

It was his time to act, but before that, he caught Kawika’s men looking at him and he shouted instructions at them telling them what to do, while he stared going toward the gunman.

“Hey Danny, wait.” one of Kawika’s men caught up to him, and gave him more ammo, while the others helped to evacuate the people and the store workers.

“Thank you, now go and back and keep everyone away, keep the HPD away as well, they won’t be able to give much assistance here.”

“We’ll do that, just stay alive.”

Danny walked toward the gunman, his eyes never leaving the flamethrower. Danny knew that he had to find a better angle to shoot this guy before he will be able to torch the whole area.

“This is for you Grace.” With that Danny shot the gun out of the guy’s hand, now all he had to deal with was the flamethrower.

\--

At the same time at HQ, Duke called and all of 5-0 heard through the speaker.

“We have a situation, people called from Kalihi Palama, there’s a lot of shooting and someone’s setting fire to the stores. We are heading toward the scene right now; we’ll keep you updated.”

“Let’s go,” Steve said and then he added, “Gear up.”

“I will drive my own car; I don’t want to explain to my wife what happened to the last car that you drove,” said Lou.

“Famous last words.” Said Steve and grinned at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the plot is… Poor Danny though.

Steve and Lou barely drove for five minutes when Duke called and told them.

_“Steve, we have the suspect in custody, you can go back to HQ.”_

_“Is the suspect hurt?”_

_“He was shot twice; but it’s not life threatening.”_

_“What do you mean, shot? Who shot him?”_

_“One man from the Kapu handled him, while the others secured the area, no one else is hurt.”_

Lou asked Duke, _“Did you see Danny anywhere? He might be there; he is with the Kapu.”_

_“I just saw a silver car driving away; I didn’t see him.”_

_“Thanks Duke, we might want to come over and question the suspect ourselves.”_

_“No problem Steve, Lou.”_

“I can’t believe Danny would risk his life like that, did he forget that he has Grace, even though he is not working with the police anymore?” Steve asked.

“Steve, neither of us know how he is dealing with being alone and what happened in his life. He may not have many friends left, and only the Kapu appear to be on his side.” Lou added his 2 cents.

“Yeah, I suppose you are right.”

While Steve drove back to HQ, he sneaked glances toward his partner, and Lou, noticing his looks, asked, “Is something bothering you?”

“No, I was just wondering about the tape that you gave the governor, has he told you anything?” Steve asked.

“Well, he told me that the investigation is closed, but he will check it out, and told me to get back to work, and that he’d rather I was working on actual cases rather than Danny’s old case.”

“So, basically, nothing that will help get Danny back in the team.” Steve came to conclusion.

“And if Danny has the option to come back, do you think that he will take it, knowing that no one of his team wanted him around?” Lou asked.

“Good point,” Steve replied and then he added cheerfully, “We have to question the suspect.” 

“Yes, we do, let’s hope that Danny was not hurt, if he was the one that handled this suspect.”

\--

Three days later, Grace called Steve.

“Uncle Steve, I’ve missed you.”

“Hey Gracie, I missed you too, I didn’t see you for, what, 6-7 months now?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, Uncle Steve, is Danny with you?”

“No sweetie, he is no longer working with 5-0, why?”

“Funny, mom never mentioned it, I thought that he was still working with you. He didn’t answer my calls or my texts, and mom said that he couldn’t see me anymore, something about custody, and I didn’t see and speak with Danno in a long time, I miss him Uncle Steve.”

“Custody? Grace, is you mom there?” Steve asked, and wondered why Danny didn’t ask for his help, or maybe he did, but Steve answered that he won’t. Steve tried to remember, and then the memory came to his mind, about the day that he asked for Danny’s badge and gun, it was the same day.

“Yeah, mom, Uncle Steve want to talk to you.” 

“McGarrett, why are you calling my daughter?” Rachel tone sounded a bit harsh heard on the phone.

“Grace called me.” Steve replied and he could hear her mumbling “Oh.”

“I just want to ask you if you heard the rumors about Danny and where did you send him the file for custody?”

“Oh, about that, so, is Danny still working for 5-0?”

“Nope, he lost his job due to the rumors.” 

“That serves him right,” Rachel said and then she added, “I knew that he wasn’t a good man like he presented himself to me.”

“He is a good man, but why were you using the rumors to take the most important thing from him away?”

“I guess I am not the only one,” Rachel told him and added, “You know that he called me and told that he wants to break up with Gabby so he could be with you?”

“No, I didn’t, so I guess that I’m not the only one that hurt him.”

“I saw the video, Grace shows it to me and Stan,” she sighed and added, “He looked pretty bad and so thin.”

“I better see the video that Grace sent me.”

“You do that, after all, Grace will need her dad.”

Steve noticed the Governor also trying to reach him, as he said to Rachel, “I got to hang up, the governor is calling to me.”

When he answered the other call, the governor asked for him to come to his office, as he needed to talk with him.

“I’ve got to go, the governor wants to see me, but before that, I really need to see the video, so let’s watch together on the big screen.” Steve told his team.

He put his phone on the computer desk and opened the video, to see his ex-partner working alone, shooting the man, Danny’s eyes were dull while fighting and he was ignoring the burns on his hands while the other man pointed the nozzle of the flamethrower toward him.  
Steve saw Danny fighting for his life, for survival, he did look tired and thin as Rachel told him, and he also looked like he had nothing to lose at all.

Steve wondered about what the governor would want him to do, and he thought that it was about the video that was spreading like the rumors had.

After the video stopped, Steve took his phone and headed outside.

“I’ll come with you.” Lou said and walked with him.

Once they were in Lou’s car, Lou asked him, “So, what do you think the governor wants from you? Think it’s about the video that we just watched?”

“Might be.”

When they arrived to the governor’s office, Lou waited outside, as he saw the Seal coming out he rose from the armchair he was lounging at and they both headed for the car.

“So, what did he want you to do?” Lou asked.

“Well, we have a mission to recruit Danny back to 5-0, do you think that he’ll join us?” Steve asked, and then he added, “Maybe if I brought Catherine along with me, it will go smoother?”

“Seriously McGarrett, how would that girlfriend of yours help us in recruiting Danny?”

“She might, what have we got to lose?” Steve grinned at him.

“Right… well McGarrett, it’s on you then. I’ll just sit and watch the show.” Lou said in a doubting tone, while Steve drove his car toward Kawika’s place.

On the way to Kawika’s place, Steve called Catherine and asked her to meet them there.

Once they all meet outside Kawika’s place and Kawika came toward him, he notified them that he sent to Danny to the restaurant to do something for him.

“Can we have the restaurant name?” Catherine asked.

“Why would you want to see him?” Kawika asked.

“Well, the governor wants him back in 5-0.” Steve replied.

“Well, you find him yourself, after all, he is part of my Ohana now and I don’t think that he’ll want to see any of you ever again, the harm has already been done.”

With that, Kawika turned and went back to the house.

“Okay then, we’ll just follow the GPS signal from the car for now.” Catherine suggested.

“Good point, let’s head to the cars then.” 

Lou followed them, not knowing what they would do next, McGarrett called 5-0 HQ as soon as they got to the car.

“Chin, try to get a trace on Danny’s GPS, and tell us where we can locate him.”

“I’ll get right on it Steve.” Chin said and started to work on the computer. After a minute or so he said:

“Steve, the car is near Dillingham Blvd, close to some shops I presume.”

“Thank you Chin.”

Steve said to Lou, “See, that was easy, now I need to let Cath knows, so maybe we’ll grab some food for Chin and Kono while we’re at it.”

The two cars headed for the address Chin provided and parked near the silver car, they were glad that the car was still there, since that meant Danny should still be around.

“Lou, wait outside, while we talk to Danny.”

Lou nodded, knowing that was not a good move on the part of Steve, especially if the Seal was coming with his girlfriend to talk to Danny, no good was going to come from that.

As Lou was wandering about, he spotted Danny walking toward the “Wingstop” food place. Picking up his phone, he called McGarrett.

“Steve, Danny is at the ‘Wingstop’ food.”

“Thanks Lou.”

Danny noticed the line, and stood after the last person, but as soon as the manager spotted him he asked him to come forward and be served.

“I know you,” he said and then he added, “You are the guy that saved us all from the flamethrower man.”

“Yeah,” Danny said, and then he added, “Maybe I should just wait for my turn now.”

“No, that won’t do, so what can I give you?”

“Well, I came to collect Kawika’s order.” Danny replied while turning around and apologizing to the men and women that were waiting in line.

“Oh, there it is,” the manager said and gave him the order bag, though he added another bag including a drink, and said to him, “It’s on the house, you don’t need to pay, after all you did save my shop.”

Danny’s hands were still bandaged from the burns, but it didn’t stop him from taking the bag, and then he thanked the manager and headed outside, only to run into Steve and Catherine, staring at him.

“Maybe we should talk outside.” Steve suggested as Cath moved to help Danny with his bags.

“I don’t see any point in talking to you two, besides I need to go.” Danny said coldly and headed toward his car.

Steve was startled at his ex-partner’s reply. “Look” he said, “I know that you are working and living on the street or staying with Kawika with you Ohana, but the governor wants you to come back and work with 5-0, so, are you coming to work with us?”

Danny laughed at him and headed toward his car, but before he closed the driver’s door, he just said, “I have my Ohana, who are actually there for me, I can’t say the same about 5-0, and you can tell the governor that he had his chance about 6-7 months ago. because now, it’s too little too late, and I won’t come back to the team that didn’t want me in the first place. how will I know that you will be there for me if circumstances like that would happen again?”

“Point taken.” Steve said, and he heard Danny closing the door, and just as Danny was about to start the engine, he asked, “So, what should I tell Grace?”

“Well, I can’t talk to her, it’s part of what Rachel added to the full custody she has on my daughter, tell her what you want,” Danny sighed and put the drink near to him, drank a bit and then he added as he pointed toward Catherine , “I thought that you broke up with Catherine, I guess nothing has changed.”

With that Danny drove away, leaving Steve behind in the dust and with a sense of lost hope, while Lou just grimacing, and Catherine confused about what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the plot is… Poor Danny though.

Danny needed to be somewhere else, and Kawika suggested he could help the bank security guards, since this bank had a lot of robberies lately, and even though the bank manager asked for help from HPD he didn’t get a response, and so he asked the Kapu to help instead.

Danny drove his car to the Bank of Hawaii, and parked near the entrance, after all, he needed to watch the bank and see what was happening, and maybe find the reason the bank was being robbed so many times.

Danny noticed his Kapu friends park their car close to him and smiled, he was glad that Kawika was not giving up on him, and for the first time, even though he was haole, he felt that he found his Ohana.

He noticed that at night the place was completely dark, so the ex-cop decided he may as well get a night sleep and watch the morning routine instead, he turned off the lights and the engine, left a little crack though his window so he could feel the night air, and then adjusted the driver seat and went to sleep.

The knock on the window seemed to wake him, it has taken a while since he didn’t sleep that much recently, and to be woken up in the morning by a knock surprised him at first, Danny thought that it was HPD, but he was wrong.

The man holds two coffee cups and a bag as he knocked again.

Danny adjusted his driver seat so he could see the man, and then he opened the passenger seat door and invited him inside the car.

“Who are you?” Danny asked as the man sat next to him and gave him the coffee.

“I know who you are, you can’t imagine my surprise when I saw the silver car, ” the man said and then added, “My name is Scott Louge, I’m the manager of the Bank of Hawaii, I came to say thank you, and I know that you’ll do more than any cop or security guard, and ever since I saw the video, I wished you’ll come save the bank as well, and here you are.”

Danny smiled, it felt good to be needed and appreciated.

No one else bought him a drink and gave him malsaladas while he was on the streets, this man was special.

“So, do you have anyplace to sleep?” Scott asked him, and looked around the car, noticing the mass, but he said nothing, it wasn’t his place to point.

“I’m settled, thank you Scott.” Danny smiled at him and noticed Scott smiled at him back.

“Well, if you need anything, I’m inside the bank.” Scott told him and left the car still smiling.

Scott kindness made Danny felt warm, and he remembered Scott’s green eyes shining at him as he smiled. Something seem to open the lock on his heart, but he knew that he needed to take things slowly, he has been hurt too many times in the past.

His first day as he watched the bank from his car went very fast, although he tried to keep from thinking about the man, he found his mind wondering. But Danny tried to stay focused on the job. The ex-cop watched from his car, noting the motions of the employees as they closed up the bank, and the bank manager, Scott, was the last one to leave the bank, close the lights and lock the door, and Danny could see the alarm working.

Just as Danny decided he need to settle in his car for the night there was a knock on the window, which startled him a little. He turned his head and noticed it was Scott.

“Oh, it’s you,” Danny said and then asked, “Is everything all right?”

“Well, I was supposed to ask you that,” Scott smiled at him and asked, “Can I sit down?”

“Sure.” Danny said and waited for the man to come around and sit next to him.

“Look, I know it is very soon, even though I met you this morning, but I can’t see you in that car and I can’t bear thinking how you can even manage to sleep in it and living on the street. I have a spare room and I live close to the bank and there’s a view toward the bank,” Scott said and noticed the frown forming on the guy’s face next to him, and then he added, “I know it’s too soon, even though it’s the first day I had to ask, take all the time that you need, the offer stands indefinitely, so no strings attached, no worries now.”

“I really appreciate everything you’ve been doing for me, I truly am, but it’s too soon, and I don’t know you at all, so…” Danny replied, smiling at him.

“I know, I know, too soon, well, I’ll see you tomorrow, it was nice to finally meet you, I know now that the bank is in good hands.” Scott said with big smile on his face and he left the car.

Once the bank manager left his car, Danny couldn’t stop smiling, the man certainly knew what to say and how to act, and the ex-cop felt like Scott been flirting with him a bit, even offered him a place to sleep, maybe there was hope for him after all.

Having seen Danny and Scott, the two Kapu members Danny befriended, Levi and Diego, left their car and knocked on the window of Danny’s car. They had some idea about Scott’s offer and were wondering why Danny did not take him up on it.

“It’s too soon Levi, I don’t think it is the right time to start a relationship and I don’t think that he and I are on the same page.” Danny mumbled as he looked at his friends, he noticed the smug on their faces.

“You are wrong about that Danny,” Levi said, “we both could see the way that he looked at you,” and Diego added as he asked him, “Do you even know that he came to us before knocking on your car window?”

Danny didn’t know that, but it didn’t matter, he had a job to do, and Scott probably would not be coming to his car daily.

“I didn’t know, well, tomorrow is a new day, and I need a good night sleep and hopefully it will be as quiet as it was today.”

“Good night brah, we’ll see you in the morning.” Diego said, still having a smug face as both left Danny.

\--

On the next day Danny was woken up by a smell of coffee in the air and found Scott’s face staring at him.

“It’s good to see you wake up, I didn’t want to wake you, you slept so peacefully.” Scott said softly as he walked toward the passenger door and opened it and let himself into the car.

Danny adjusted his driver’s seat back and cleaned his eyes and then he stared at Scott in awe, the man has come again.

“I brought peace offering in case in what I offered you last night might have hurt or offended you.” Scott said with a smile, while his green eyes shone with light.

“Well, if that is a peace offering, I’m flattered, I really am, but I’m not ready, I was burnt too many times before.” Danny apologized to him.

“It’s quite alright, I’ve been there, but… well, will you consider just a dinner on the weekend, or the next weekend?” Scott asked, while moving his hand nervously through his hair.

“Probably next weekend…” Danny replied and then he asked Scott while watching the man. “so… is that a date?” 

“It could be more than one date, and if you want to get ready in my apartment let me know, and let me be the one that drive you and then I will take you back to your car, unless you’ll take my offer?”

“It’s too soon for that, but I’ll take you up for the date offer and then a ride back to my car.”

“I can’t wait for the next weekend then; I am looking forward to get to know you more.” Scott said and left the car as he left Danny the coffee and food.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the plot is… Poor Danny though.
> 
> Sorry all, caught in RL, hope to update sooner next time.

One week later on Monday, Danny could feel his heart beating fast as he saw Scott closing the bank and heading toward him.

Scott didn’t disappoint him once, true to his word, every morning he brought him coffee and malsaladas, and when he finished work Scott came by him and sat down to talk with him.

“I can’t wait for our date on the weekend,” Danny told him, and then asked, “Is it too soon to ask for one kiss?”

Scott smiled at him as he replied. “I can’t wait for our date, and for you to allow me to call you my boyfriend, but I wouldn’t mind giving you one kiss now, and the rest on our first date.”

They kissed for the first time, and Danny felt so warm. he couldn’t wait for the day of the date to arrive, he needs to know more about the man that could make his heart whole after someone else broke it.

“That was how I imagine it would be.” Scott said and licked his lips.

“Me too,” Danny smiled and then he asked, “Maybe we should explore this further after work, see if it progress like we imagine it will be as well?”

“Oh, I will hold you to that thought, and Danny,” Scott said as he took his hand and then he added, “I can’t wait to touch you like you think we should, and I can’t wait for you to be my boyfriend.”

“Me too,” Danny said, and could feel the warmth from Scott’s hand as it touched his, and he added, “You opened something that I kept locked up for long time, and now I…”

“I know that feeling, we’ll have a lot of time to talk about it during the date, and Danny, even though that our date is this weekend, I have a spare room in my apartment and parking place for your car.” Scott told him.

There was silence in the car.

“I mean it, Danny, you’re probably tired and your neck and back might be stiff…” Scott told him as he moved his hand to cup Danny’s face.

Danny sighed before he spoke, so he decided, hopefully it won’t cost him something later on, “I’ll tell what we do, when the day is over, lead the way to your apartment, but we’ll take it slow.”

“Oh God, now I can’t wait for the day to be over, and I’ll be slow, or at least I will try…” Scott grinned at him and left with a smile on his face.

“Have a nice day then.” Danny said, and kept looking at him until the man entered the bank.

After a few hours passed, Danny noticed a strange man wearing black and holding something in his hand. The man was walking toward the bank, and then he noticed the mask.

Danny left his car, and hurried toward the strange man and called, “Hey you…”

The man stopped and turned around to face Danny with only a knife in his hand.

“Seriously, a knife will help you to rob the bank?”

“Why? You think you have a better plan?” the man asked him as he came toward him and start to attack him.

“So, you planned to attack me then?” Danny mocked him,

“Well I was here first, so the money is mine!”

“Who say that I want to rob the bank in the first place? I didn’t say anything.” Danny told him as he tried to avoid the knife hitting his body.

The man lunged at him, pointing the knife at his waist , and managed to push it past his defenses. Danny fell to the ground just as Levi and Diego got to the scene. While Levi and Diego handled the man, Danny stumbled and tried to stand and walk toward the bank, but as soon as he reached the bank entrance the security guard, seeing him as a threat, took a shot at him.

“Help…” was the only word Danny said over and over as he collapsed on the floor.

“Call HPD, this man tried to rob the bank, so I shot him,” the security claimed.

The manager and the employees left what they were doing and rushed to the falling man.

“How is this man supposed to have been coming to rob the bank when he’s got a knife stuck in his waist.” The manager said and pulled out his cellphone to call for an ambulance and the HPD.

Scott sat beside the bloodied man, and said, “Stay with me…. Please, stay with me…”

Once the ambulance came and took Danny, Scott joined him in the ambulance, while Levi and Diego handed the attacker to HPD and followed in two cars after the ambulance.

HPD waited for 5-0 to take the case, since Danny seemed to be involved, two members remained in the bank, while Lou and Steve went to the hospital, they needed Danny’s statement.

Lou walked toward the nurse’s office and asked them if there is any news about Danny Williams, the one that was shot at the bank.

“Are there any news?” Steve asked as Lou came back.

“Nothing, still in surgery, and listen to this,” Lou smiled as he added, “They told me that he came with his boyfriend.”

“He has a boyfriend?” Steve asked.

To Lou, Steve seemed surprised by the word ‘Boyfriend’.

A few hours later, the doctor came toward them, and told them that the surgery succeed, and Danny was moved to another room, and that his boyfriend was looking after him.

“So, when can I question him?” Steve asked.

“Come tomorrow, he might feel better, at the moment he is resting and we’re giving him meds.”

\--

Scott sat in the ICU recovery room and waited for Danny to open his eyes.

At some point Danny did open his eyes, sipped some water and then closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

While Scott was there, he smoothly reached his hand out and held Danny’s hand as he said, “You know, that’s not how I imagined our first date will be like, but all things considered, at least I still have you.”

\--

_“Kono, investigate the suspect, maybe he knows something that we don’t, and take the security guard statement as well.”_ Steve told her as he made some calls.

_“Ok, just want to let you know boss, that Kawika’s men are around.”_

_“Thank you Kono. Keep us updated.”_ Steve said and hung up.

\--

At some point Scott fell asleep and when he opened his eyes, he could see Danny’s hand was cuffed to the railing, and Danny was awake, not knowing what is going on around him.

“I will be right back Danny, it’s good to see you awake.” Scott told him and kissed his pale cheek before leaving the room.

“Nurse, nurse…” he called, and when a nurse came by he asked, “Who put the cuffs on Danny?”

“Cuffed?” the nurse asked in shock, and then she remembered having seen HPD and Hawaii 5-0 asking about the man in the ICU.

“Is he awake?” the nurse asked.

“Yeah, he is, but what is going on in here? Why the cuffs?” Scott asked, knowing that Danny didn’t do anything wrong.

He looked around looking for Levi and Diego hoping that they will have more info, but there was no sign of them, he hoped that they will come by soon, but maybe they didn’t know where Danny’s room was and that’s why they were not around.

“You should ask them.” The nurse pointed toward two men nearby who were looking at him with suspicion.

Scott sighed heavily, he was feeling drained, but he decided that Danny needed him more at this point.

“They can come in.”

Scott sat next to Danny, and told him, “You know, that’s not how I imagine our first date will be, but I’m relieved to see that you are okay.”

Danny coughed and Scott gave him a sip of water, then Danny asked in weak voice, “Only family… member… can… get… in… the… room… how?”

“I told them that I am your boyfriend.” Scott said smugly to him.

“Thank you…”

“Well… who do we have here?” Lou said as he entered the room, with Steve following him.

“My name is Steve McGarrett and this is my partner, Lou Grover. We’re from 5-0, we needed to ask for your statement but since we have a development in the case, we need to ask you some questions.” McGarrett told Danny.

“It seemed that you were trying to rob the bank, according to the security guard, and the suspect is claiming that you were trying to take his role in stealing and taking all the money from the bank.” Steve said.

“He tried to call for help,” Scott said, and whispered to Danny, “You didn’t do anything wrong; you risked your life to protect the bank, the security guard and the attacker are at fault.”

“How do you know what happened?” Lou asked, noticed how paler Danny’s looked.

“Did you ask Levi and Diego? They were watching Danny.” Scott asked.

“No, they might be around.” Steve answered, his eyes never leaving Danny.

“Can you at least remove this?” Scott pointed toward the cuff.

When no one moves to uncuff Danny’s hand, Scott told them, “He was knifed and shot, he is not the guilty guy here, you should do your job better than this.”

Lou walked toward Danny and then uncuffed him, and told Scott, “It is good that he has a good friend like you to look after him, and we will come back.”

“I prefer that you come back after you do your job.” Scott said.

“He is my boyfriend, Lou,” Danny said as he tried to move once his hand was released so he could be more comfortable, but he moaned in pain and Scott hurried toward his side to help him, and the ex-cop added, “I am lucky to have him.”

“It’s good to see you okay Mr. Williams.” Steve told him and left the room, Lou nodded toward the couple and left also.

Scott asked Danny, “Do you know them?”

“Only this McGarrett guy, he was my previous partner.” Danny told him.

“Something that I should know?” Scott asked.

“Not right now, but we’ll talk about it, we both need to talk.” Danny said.

“You know, since our date didn’t go as planned, I think I will bring you home with me once you have permission to be released from the doctor, and I don’t want to hear you say the word ‘No’.” Scott told him as he held his hand.

“Are you sure about that?” Danny asked him.

“Very, besides, it’s time for other people to take care of you, my hero.”

In the meantime, Levi and Diego found the room where Danny was, they were angry that they were directed to another hospital while the cops were all over the hospital.

“There you are, we’ve been sent to the wrong hospital.” Levi said as he tried to catch his breath.

“How are you brah?” Diego asked and added, “Is Scott taking care of you?”

“I’m good now, and I have all I need right now. Thank you.”

“I’ll be right back Danny, rest a bit.” Scott told him and led Levi and Diego outside the room.

“We have a problem.” Scott told them.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked.

“5-0 accused Danny of robbing my bank, can you believe that?”

“They are wrong, we saw what happened,” Diego sighed before he added, “Take care of him, we will let Kawika know all the details and we’ll help him.”

“You know I will, never left his side since this happened.” Scott said and left them to be with Danny who was back to sleep, he was glad that his boyfriend was starting to recover.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I mixed seasons 2-4, I have a bunny that came in my sleep and I can’t get it out of my head, so bear with me, and enjoy Danny’s angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the plot is… Poor Danny though.

About a week later, Danny was released from the hospital with Scott by his side and his Ohana with him.

“5-0 will not bother you anymore, our Ohana took care of it, and you are declared innocent of what happened at the bank.” Kawika told him, as he helped Scott to move Danny to the car.

“Scott took the papers and the medications you need from the hospital, they’ll remove your stitches next week, so in the meantime, Scott will take care you, it is going to be a good opportunity for you to rest, brah.” Kawika added as Danny sat in the passenger seat in the car.

“You know where to find us, if something happens.” Scott said as he entered the driver seat.

“Off we go.” Scott smiled to Danny and started the car.

“Where are we going?” Danny asked, feeling tired as the meds started to take effect.

“Home.”

“Sounds good to me.” And with that, Danny fell asleep while Scott drove the car toward his home.

After an hour of driving, Scott parked the car, got out and walked toward the passenger seat and unbuckled the seat belt and then he shook Danny a little to wake him.

“Danny, open your blue eyes, we are here.”

“Here, where?” Danny asked, out of focus, as he opened his eyes with an effort.

“Home, come, let me get in bed, so you could rest more comfortably.” Scott said and helped Danny out of the car, and then he locked it.

A few hours later, Scott watched Danny as he still slept in the bed and smiled.

Scott wanted him in his bed beside him, and here he had him. A little hurt, covered with bandages around his waist, but still, in his bed. As he watched him from the chair since he didn’t want to startle him in his sleep.

A little while later, Scott could see the state of the bandages, and knew that he should change them soon. So with that in mind, the bank manager woke Danny up.

“Wake up sleeping beauty, I need to change your bandages and you need to take your meds, after that you need to sleep some more.” Scott told him.

Danny opened his eyes slowly to stare at Scott’s green eyes looking at him back.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Scott smiled at him and gave him a glass of water.

Danny’s hands were shaking, and Scott held his glass for him and helped him to sip a little water out of it.

Scott cleaned the wound as he removed the old bandages and then he wrapped a new bandage on the wounds. While he did that, he checked the stitches, and was glad to see no sign of infection.

“Now that we changed your bandages, you need to take some meds. Here, let me help you.” Scott gave him two pills and then he held the glass, helping him drink, and then he took the glass to the kitchen.

“Go back to sleep, I will wake you up later for some food.” Scott soothed him as he gently stroked his face.

As Scott finished making dinner, he noticed how quickly it got dark in the window, and looked at his boyfriend to be, he was amazed by his bravery and was glad that he was staying at his apartment.

“Wake up Danny, I bet you need some food in you.” Scott sat on the bed next to him.

Danny opened his eyes slowly and was glad that the light was dimmed and not stronger, and then he noticed Scott and tried to figure where he was, but was immediately distracted by the smell of food.

“I bet that you are hungry, I made you something light, tomorrow we will have our date here, no worries.” Scott told him and helped him get out of bed to sit in the couch.

“You are sure I am not a burden to you?” Danny asked as he looked at the manager.

“Nope, not a burden at all, beside you need someone that will take care for you.” Scott replied as he moved the table closer to them and poured him a glass of orange juice.

“Here you go Danny, drink it slowly, let your stomach adjusts to real food again, there’s no need to hurry with any of it.”

Danny nodded, and took the glass with both hands, despite his best efforts his hands were still shaking.

Danny took a sip and then he placed the glass on the table, and then he noticed Scott was slicing the toast to pieces. Danny smiled.

Scott kept smiling, noticing how Danny enjoyed the food, and was following his instructions to eat slowly.

Danny finished almost all the toast on his plate, and he was feeling full already, he couldn’t put another piece inside him.

“You ate very well, Danny, rest a bit now, and let me know if you want to watch TV or do something else, you need the rest.” Scott said and arranged a few more pillows around him to allow Danny to sit more comfortably.

A Few minutes later, Scott sat next to Danny they turned on the TV and watched a movie.  
But Danny fell asleep with the movie nowhere near it’s end.

Scott lightly shook Danny awake, “Wake up Danny; you’ll sleep in my bedroom tonight.”

“But we didn’t have our first date yet…” Danny mumbled; his eyes still close.

“That we’ll do tomorrow, don’t worry about that.” Scott kissed him gently on his lips.

“I can’t wait for our first date.”

“I can tell.” Scott helped him into the bed and covered him with a blanket.

\--

In the next few days, Scott helped Danny and had been there for him for every activity except the bathroom, the banker helped him to get back on his feet, and on the day before he was scheduled to remove the stitches, Scott was ready to take him out for a date.

“Where are we going?” Danny asked, as he noticed the change of clothes that Scott laid next to him on the bed and noticed how handsome Scott appeared.

“To our first date of course,” Scott moved his finger around Danny’s mouth and added, “I want to get to know you better, if we want to move to the next step.”

“Agreed,” Danny smiled at him, and then he asked before he undressed and started to change, “Are you sure that it’s my size?”

“I know your size, and your Ohana helped me with the clothes purchase.” Scott grinned at him.

Scott left the room, letting Danny change with some privacy, but told Danny he’d be around if he needed any help.

A few moments later, Danny was ready, well, almost ready, Scott was there to help him with the shoes, and help him with the shirt buttons,

Scott helped him adjust the shirt collar and then said, “Now you are ready, let’s go off and have fun.”

Danny noticed the bright day light, and turned to Scott, “No dinner?”

“I thought that you need some fresh air, and some breakfast for a change. maybe for our next date, we can do a dinner.” Scott said.

“I will love that.” Danny replied.

Scott held his hand as they were walking down the road, and the banker led him into the coffee shop.

“Sit, I will bring us coffee and some cakes, I’ll be right back.”

Danny nodded and stared at him, he was happy for the first time, maybe there was hope for him, after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I mixed seasons 2-4, I have a bunny that came in my sleep and I can’t get it out of my head, so bear with me, and enjoy Danny’s angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the plot is… Poor Danny though.

“It’s been almost a year”, Danny starts to say, and then he added, “I was kicked out from the Governor’s 5-0 Task Force, mostly due to rumors.”

Danny sighed and passed his hand through his hair, not sure how Scott would react to the story, and he didn’t want to lose Scott because of his past.

“I’m here, I won’t leave, you can continue.” Scott soothed him.

“I had a girlfriend, and I wanted to break out with her, to be with Steve McGarrett, but the next thing that I remembered was waking up in the hospital. 5-0 told me that they found me beaten in an alley, that I had money in my pockets, and they also found money in my apartment and that was enough for them. I don’t think anyone from that team bothered staying in the hospital while I was recovering.”

“So, your name was never cleared?” Scott asked.

“No.”

“That is cruel, you deserved better Danny.” Scott told him as he sipped his coffee.

“I have you, and I’m glad for that.” Danny thanked him.

“Of course, you have me, and I do not intend to let you go, ever.” Scott grinned at him.

“I lost custody over my Daughter Grace, and everything I had, I gave to my ex-wife, and here I am.” Danny said, sighing heavily.

“Yes, yes, and I’m glad that you are here, it is their loss and my gain.” Scott told him.

“You should eat, Danny, and then I will tell you my story, it’s not long, but it took me years to overcome the heartbreak that resulted from it. Nevertheless, here I am, back to Hawaii, where I lost the person I loved for someone else.”

“so, I was born here, and my mom married Hawaiian man.” Scott started his tale.

“I thought you were born on the mainland.” Danny pointed.

“I know, everyone I knew thought the same thing, even the one who broke my heart.”

“when the same thing happened to me almost a year ago, I closed my heart. and convinced myself that anyone I met would be breaking my heart, so I figured it will be better for me if I closed my heart before I will have to experience that pain again.” Danny told him.

“I’m glad that you opened your heart to me, and for me doing the same for you, and I’m…” Scott stopped mid-sentence, he couldn’t believe that he was going to say it again, but he was falling for the man.

“You are what?” Danny grinned at him.

“I’m falling in love with Danny, I never thought that it will happen again, even though we met just two weeks or so, it felt like a lifetime to me, like we knew each other for years.”

“You are not the only one… I guess that after everything that we went through, I have some feelings for you as well,” Danny told him and added, “You were the only one beside the Kapu that stood up for me, even to the 5-0, and that is amazing to me.”

“Can we agreed to leave our past behind and to create our future together?” Scott asked him, his green eyes shone.

“I’d be delighted to do it, after all, we both suffered upsets in our past, and I would love to have a future with you.” Danny agreed.

“We better finish our lovely breakfast, before heading back home.”

“Home, I love that word.” Danny smiled at him.

Several minutes later, they both left the coffee shop and headed toward Scott’s home.

Once they settled in their home, Scott sat next to his boyfriend and told him, “If you don’t feel in pain and tired, maybe we can watch a movie together.”

“I’m okay.”

“Well, since I have Netflix, I recommended ‘The Highwaymen’. I know, I saw it many times, but I thought that you should see it with me.” Scott suggested.

“I would love that.”

“Good, now let’s watch, and Danny, if you need anything, don’t be shy.”

“I will, and please call me Danno.” Danny smiled.

“Danno?” Scott asked.

“Grace couldn’t say my name, so she said Danno instead.” Danny replied.

“I love the sound of it. Now, let’s watch the movie, Danno.”

\--

The next day, Scott drove them to the hospital, it was time to remove Danny’s stitches.

While they were in the hospital, Scott looked at his phone, and then headed outside the room where the nurses were removing the stitches. “I have to answer this call, I’ll be right back Danno.”

“Roger that Scotty.”

Once he was outside the room, he answered the phone.

_“Mr. Louge?”_

_“Yes, who is it?”_

_“We are talking from the Governor office; Governor Sam Denning will come by your bank in roughly one hour.”_

_“Why would the Governor come to the Bank of Hawaii? Does he need to open an account there?”_

_“Sorry sir, I cannot answer these questions, you’ll need to ask the Governor about it.”_

And with that, the caller hung up.

Scott kept staring at his phone in puzzlement, which caused him to startle when the door behind him was opened.

“Scotty, is everything alright?” Danny asked in worried tone.

“I have no idea.”

“Who called you?”

“I just received a call from the Governor’s office, they told me that the Governor should be in the bank in about an hour, and I have no clue why.” Scott replied.

“The governor?” Danny asked, not knowing why the Governor would want to see his boyfriend.

“Yeah, do you want to join me, or would you prefer to be at home?” Scott asked as he looked at his boyfriend.

“I’ll come with you, hopefully I won’t fall asleep.”

“In case you want to, I have a couch in my office.”

They left the hospital and headed toward the bank.

“The Governor should come by the bank in a bit, just thought to let you know,” Scott notified his employees and then introduced them his boyfriend, “This is Danny Williams, he is my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?”

  
  
“You boyfriend is our hero.”

“Well, let’s finish with whatever the Governor wants and then we can head home, next week I will be back to a full-time job.”

Danny followed Scott toward the office.

Scott noticed Danny yawning and suggested the couch again.

“I think that I will take you for that offer.” Danny replied.

Scott helped him lay down on the couch and covered him with a blanket, then he sat on his chair and opened his computer, to check what was new with the bank.

Several minutes later, his phone rang, and one of his employees let him know that the Governor’s vehicle has arrived.

Scott rose from his chair and headed toward the door, turning around he saw his boyfriend sleeping on the couch and then he opened the door.

“Governor.” Scott greeted him.

“Scott Louge.”

“Let’s sit down.” Scott suggested.

“Let me say, that I didn’t plan on coming to ask you this face to face.” Sam told him.

“What do you want to ask?”

“This is about Danny Williams, I understand that he is your boyfriend, but I want you to convince him to come back to my Task Force.”

Scott sighed heavily as he looked over to his boyfriend. he remembered their talk from the date they had yesterday. He turned to face the Governor and responded, “Governor, I will have to decline that request, Danny is finally happy again, and besides he told me what happened as far as he knew, and his name is not cleared yet.”

“No, his name has not been cleared.”

“Why would you think that Danny would like to go back to this team? They did nothing for him!”

“True, but I want to re-open that case.”

“I can help you trace where the money came from, and you’ll do the detective work, I mean your team will.” Scott suggested.

“I can do that, I will also send you some of the evidence, maybe Danny could find some answers.” Sam suggested.

“Maybe, but until then, I am not letting him go alone at it, in any case the choice whether to come back to the team or not is up to him, and him alone, without any pressure from anyone else.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I mixed seasons 2-4, I have a bunny that came in my sleep and I can’t get it out of my head, so bear with me, and enjoy Danny’s angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, but the plot is… Poor Danny though.

Danny couldn’t believe what had happened to him.

Just like that, with the help of Scott and Lou, His name was cleared, and even the Governor helped a little.

A year passed since he was kicked from 5-0, and now he found a new boyfriend, one that really was there for him.

Scott explained to him the deal he made with the governor, and reminded him that he had a choice, and that Scott would respect any choice that Danny will make.

Danny even changed his medical records so Lou would be on his list of benefactors, in case something happened to Scott and him, Kawika was added as well, he was Ohana after all.

Danny was happy with Scott, so he decided to be with the man that made him happy rather than go back to his old team, he wasn’t ready for that.

Danny’s life could not have been better as he stayed at the apartment with Scott while they built their lives together.

Two years later, Danny knew what his next move with Scott should be, he was ready to take things to the next level and he decided to surprise him.

He already had Scott’s parents blessing and Danny was going to propose to Scott that very night. The ex-cop had everything ready for the occasion, and even his Ohana helped.

But something was about to happen, and Danny didn’t see it coming.

At the moment Danny intended to kneel down and propose; Scott knelt before him.

“Oh my, you beat me to it.” Danny grinned at him.

“Well, you know what they say, ‘Great minds think alike’.” Scott eyes shone and he opened a box that was in his hands.

“Well, since we both wanted to propose this night, let’s do it then Danno,” Scott then added, “Will you marry me Danny Williams, love of my life?”

Danny grinned at him and said ‘YES’, and he could feel the engagement ring being placed on his finger, and then he knelt in turn, and asked: “Will you marry me, Scott Louge, the man who turned my world upside down?”

Scott, who was still kneeling, hugged his fiancé and grinned as he said ‘YES’. Danny slipped the ring he prepared on Scott’s finger, and then both of them stood and kissed each other.

“Congratulation, that way it was even sweeter, I am so happy for the both of you.” Scott’s mother, Ali, greeted and then hugged them.

“Danny, did you tell your parents about your plans?” Ali asked Danny.

“Only my Ohana knows, and besides them I didn’t leave Hawaii to see or even talk with them.” Danny said with a frown.

“Why not? I can call them if you’ll like, you are family to me.” Ali suggested and smiled at the young man.

“I don’t know, I guess that I wasn’t in good place before I met your son, and now I’m feeling at top of the world, I never felt this happy in my whole life, except with my daughter, Grace, I mean.” Danny replied, and then he added with heavy sigh, “Maybe I should make a call.”

“Can I borrow your phone, Mr. Louge-Williams?” Danny asked his husband to be.

“Sure, and I really need to buy you a phone.” Scott replied and kissed his fiancé and then gave him his phone.

Danny left them to make a private call, luckily, he still remembered his parents’ phone number, he just hoped he won’t wake them up at that hour.

_“Who is this? How did you get that number?”_

_“Mom…”_

_“Don’t play with me whoever it is!”_

_“Mom, it’s me… Danny…”_

_“Danny, where have you been for the last three years? I thought that you are dead.”_

_“Sorry mom, I hit a really rough patch, but I am calling for a good reason, and I want you and pa to come to Hawaii to meet the man that changed my life.”_

_“Do you mean Steve McGarrett? The one that you talked so much about?”_

Danny sighed heavily, that was still a sore point with him, Steve was his past while Scott is his future, as he answered to his mom, _“No, that was in the past, and didn’t work as well as I hoped. But I want you to get to know Scott Louge, my boyfriend and the man that just proposed to me.”_

_“I’m sorry that things between you and Steve didn’t work out, but I can’t wait to meet the man that made you happy, Danny,”_ Clara said and added _, “Is this your phone?”_

_“No, it’s my fiancé phone, I need to buy a new one.”_

_“So, I’ll update him when we will arrive to Hawaii, and in the meantime, take care both of you, and we’ll see you soon, Danny, I love you.”_

Danny breathed the cold air, it was hard for him, even though he could hear his mother’s disappointment as she believed that it was Steve in his life and not someone else.

“Is everything alright?” Scott asked and hugged his fiancé from behind and nipped at his neck.

“I hope so,” Danny replied and added, “My mom might call you to let us know when they arrive to Hawaii, since I don’t have a phone.”

“I will take care of that tomorrow Danny, but in the meantime, let’s enjoy the party with our family.” Scott led his fiancé back to the warmth of the living room.

\--

**Two days later**

It was an amazing morning to wake up in, both men were smiling, and neither could believe how lucky they were.

Danny knew that his fiancé had work to do, while he would watch from outside, and asked in a pleading tome, “Do you think that maybe we should lay here for a little bit more?”

“Of course, we should, my husband to be.” Scott said and lay beside him.

Scott noticed the worry in the man’s face and he asked, “What is on your mind that bothers you, Danno?”

“I have a bad feeling, and I am afraid of losing you.” Danny confessed.

“I can stay in today, besides I have too many sick-days I need to use anyway…” Scott grinned at him.

Later that day, Scott informed Danny, that Danny’s mother had called him, and he gave her his mother’s number so both moms could speak and plan the wedding.

\--

**On the next day…**

Scott woke up to see Danny’s staring at him in concern.

“What is it Danno? Should I be worried about our wedding?” Scot asked.

“No, I just… this bad feeling, it’s still, like something might happened and I can’t put my finger about it.” Danny replied and he could feel a lone tear falling.

“Nothing will happen, Danno, I have you to keep me safe, and besides, our Ohana keeping watch of the bank as well.” Scott tried to comfort him as he kissed him.

“Come on Danno, the shower is waiting for us, and then we go to our work together, and you’ll see that there’s nothing going to happen.” Scott encouraged him.

Danny followed his fiancé to the bathroom, as he sighed heavily, the bad feeling was still there, and there was nothing that he can do about it.

Few minutes later, both left the apartment and headed to another day at work, Scott left for the bank, and Danny walked to Levi’s car.

“Danny, is everything alright?” Levi asked as he noticed Danny’s face saddened.

“I’m worried, I have a bad feeling, and I fear that might something will happen.” Danny replied, his eyes were locked on the bank, as he watched the man he loves.

“I hope it’s nothing Danny, but don’t forget that we all for you, and we won’t let anything to happen, that’s what family for.” Levi told him.

“Thank you brah, I’m really appreciated.”

It was eerie quiet for Danny, as he left the car to do a walk patrol around the bank, and the bad feeling didn’t leave his system.

On his second walk patrol, he noticed a black van and people left in hurry as they have masks on the faces, but before he could alert everyone, he fell on the ground as someone hits his head.

Minutes later he walked at the bank, noticed the bank robber made his fiancé on his knees, and shot him with no mercy.

Danny stared at shock, as he ran toward the bank, not noticing on his way, two robbers pointed their guns at him, and one of them even shot at him.

Then, Danny could feel two more bullet shots piercing his body, as he fell on the ground, feeling lost, he saw his fiancé’s body falling before him, dead before he hit the floor, as darkness closed about him.


End file.
